


Open Road

by Merenwen76, Reverie7983



Series: Desire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverie7983/pseuds/Reverie7983
Summary: Sam and Dean have been together on the road for so many years. Nevertheless, or precisely because of that, they develop fantasies and sinful secrets they just don’t know how to share. They trust each other like no one else in the world. But how can you tell the love of your life the dark desires inside yourself and more important, how will the other one react?





	Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write anything myself. There are so many wonderful stories out there which I still want to read yet.  
But I was curious, if I will be able to put something on paper myself. And now I am afraid.  
Please don't be so hard on me. Not with the story and not with my expression.  
English is not my native language, so I like to thank Jerzcaligrl for her help.  
My wonderful co-author Merenwen76 is my inspiration.  
With her I share this love and passion for the brothers and Wincest.  
She motivates me again and again to allow thoughts and to discover new things.  
Thank you for everything Merenwen76, I simply love you! ❤

The Impala rolled along the dark highway eating up mile after mile. From time to time an illuminated sign showed up on the roadside. Otherwise only the milky moon was to be seen in the sky.  
Sam and Dean were on their way to the west coast and had been driving for hours. It was warm and humid. They had cranked down the windows and both let their thoughts wander.  
Dean still wasn’t sure whether it was really a case for them. But they just needed to get out again and, as they hadn't done for a long time, just do research on the spot, jump into their FBI clothes, drink bad coffee in some diners and share a run-down motel room. Just like before...  
  
At the roadside a big sign for the next diner with gas station appeared.  
"Let's take a break." Sam said into the silence. "Good idea." said Dean. "We have to refuel anyway and I could use a coffee and something to eat."  
He looked at his brother from the side. He loved Sam’s profile, the distinctive cheekbones, the dimples when he put on that special smile. He loved how the long strands of hair fell in his face, even though he kept teasing Sam about them.  
How he had the tablet on his knees and was always busy with research or just dozing next to him while he was driving Baby. And those eternally long legs that made it tight even in the roomy Impala...they turned him on like that.  
  
A warm feeling rose up in Dean, spread to his stomach area and sank deep down to his center.  
_Damn it_, Dean thought, _I really want him and the next motel is still not in sight_.  
He felt the blood already pumping through his cock at the thought of getting Sam spread out on the bed sheets.  
  
Sam was stretching on the passenger seat and yawning.  
"I really have to get out and stretch my legs!"... _And god damn I want you, just before we go on any further_....he added in his thoughts to himself.  
He had dozed, but always had an eye on his older brother. He loved his angular profile, the eyes that focused on the street while he steered the Impala. He loved arguing with him about music or singing along to their favourites.  
And he loved it when Dean had to brake a lot and accelerate. He could hardly get enough of the muscle play of his thighs under his jeans. It turned him on again and again and increased his desire for his brother.  
He looked over at Dean, letting his gaze wander over his body and got caught between his legs. Dean's shirt had slipped up a bit and showed a strip of lightly freckled skin.  
And with sweet satisfaction Sam noticed a very present bulge there in his brothers jeans.  
All the better....  
  
Sam stroked over his own legs and briefly over his stomach, feeling his cock getting harder.  
He thought about kissing Dean demandingly, feeling his hard cock between his lips, and pumping him to orgasm.  
Motel or no motel, he'd find a place to satisfy his desire.  
He breathed in and out deeply, put his hand on Dean's knee, slowly slid up his thigh and asked in a rough voice breaking the silence....  
"When is this damn rest stop coming up?"  
Dean smiled at the thought that Sam absolutely is on board. He pressed his leg encouragingly against Sam's warm hand and replied...  
"No idea why they put up these signs 50 miles in advance"  
  
Short time later Dean recognized a turn-off to the right a short distance ahead. It was just a small road lined with trees.  
He turned off abruptly, steering the Impala behind a group of trees at some distance from the main road and turned off the engine.  
Sam looked at him, but Dean got out and shrugged ...  
"You wanted to stretch your legs." He sat down on the warm hood, turned around and watched his brother get out as well.  
  
"Come here" Dean ordered, and immediately pulled Sam between his legs when he had circled the corner of the car.  
Dean took Sam's head in both hands and put his lips on his brother's. Deliberately, he shoved his tongue between Sam's lips, licking against his teeth and demanding entry.  
Immediately Sam opened his mouth and their tongues found each other.  
They circled each other, felt each other over palate and teeth, played with each other, became more demanding.  
Both felt the desire rushing through their bodies.  
  
While Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam's neck, Sam's hands were moving up Dean's thighs.  
He stroked and kneaded until he reached Dean's crotch. He groaned briefly as he began to massage Dean's hard erection through the jeans.  
Dean pushed towards him, whispered... "I'm so horny, want you, all of you…"  
Sam didn't reply, but kept pushing against Dean's cock and he knew that his brother would go for it and get really turned on.  
He pulled Dean a bit off the hood so that he stood on his feet again. He himself stood with his legs apart to bridge the difference in size between them. Then he pressed his hard cock exactly against his brother's erection and started rubbing.  
"Do you feel my hard cock, do you feel how much I want you?" he whispered into Dean's ear.  
At the same time he started rolling his pelvis to increase the pressure. Dean moaned hoarsely. "You're driving me crazy," he hissed... "don't stop".  
"I'm not going to", Sam replied.  
Without interrupting the rolling of his hips, he bent his upper body slightly back and works on Dean's shirt buttons.  
He pulled the open shirt over his brother's shoulder and stopped briefly. Tilting his head a little crooked he looked at the naked, muscular torso of his brother, who was immersed in the pale moonlight.  
  
_How_ _beautiful_ _he is.._.he thought, full of love, and stroked Dean's chest with both hands in devotion.  
His fingers slid over his nipples and felt how they reacted. Immediately the strong desire got the upper hand again.  
He stroked to the jeans waistband and drove his fingers back again. He circled Dean's nipples with his fingertips and pinched them gently...until they became hard and sensitive.  
He licked his lower lip. Dean breathed heavily and felt Sam's lips and teeth moments later. Sam sucked, licked, and bit his nipples again and again.  
Dean pressed his lower body harder against Sam, grabbed his ass at the same time to have him even closer, wanted to feel him, feel his hard erection on his own.  
He was so excited, wanted to feel everything and could hardly wait for his brother to finally touch him.  
"Come on, my cock wants to feel you." he hissed roughly. He didn't care at all that they were standing here on a small, but public road and that someone could come by at any moment.  
He burned so full of desire, wanted to be pumped, blown, or fucked by his brother ... or everything together.  
  
He wanted Sam to bring him to the brink, and then immediately, violently over the edge.  
Dean didn't have to say anything, Sam sensed Dean wanted more right away. He himself was extremely aroused too, felt his fully erect cock throbbing almost painfully.  
But it was a sweet pain, he wanted to savour the whole thing a little while longer, and torture his brother a little bit more.  
  
It was exciting out here in this sultry, warm night, in the pale moonlight, on a public road. _What would it be like to just get caught?_ Sam has to admit that he liked the idea. _Definitely a hot variation in our sex life and a "danger" that I would like to expose_, he thought, as he continued to rub his erection against that of his brother.  
  
He looked at Dean who stood there with his eyes closed and sighed softly.  
"Well, come on." Dean ground out.  
"Don't be so damn impatient," Sam replied, smiling.  
_You have to wait a little longer until I let you come_, he added in his thoughts.  
He put his lips hard on his brother's and shoved his tongue between his teeth. Dean returned the kiss deep and demanding.  
Again and again Sam interrupted and sucked on Dean's lips, only to pick up the kiss again a short moment later.  
  
After a while he ended the kiss and bent over Dean's neck. He drove his tongue down the side, got stuck on his Adam's apple and sucked deeply on it.  
He sucked in his brother's alluring scent. Leather, whiskey, aftershave...only the scent of Dean could make him sexually aroused.  
He moistened Dean's skin down his neck, over his shoulder blades with small kisses and bit lightly into his left shoulder.  
From there the journey continued and he stopped again at the hard nipples, circled both of them one after the other and stroked with his tongue quickly and in short strokes over them.  
  
"Ohhh damn it," growled Dean. Sam stayed there for a moment, firmly massaging the hard bulge in Dean's jeans before dropping to his knees in front of his brother.  
He sank his tongue into Dean's belly button and slid it along his waistband. His fingers retraced the contours of Dean's hard cock before slowly opening the belt, button, and zipper of his jeans to make room.  
He pulled down Dean's pants, uncovered his hard, erect cock and licked his lips.  
"Damn, I'm so hot for your hard cock." he pushed out hoarsely.  
Dean rolled his hips a little bit more and pushed himself against him.  
"Dude... stop teasing, fuck I can't wait any longer." he hissed.  
Sam grasped Dean's erection with a firm grip and rubbed the tip of his brother's cock with his thumb in circular movements.  
Dean gasped and pulled the air in sharply.  
Sam felt the drops of pleasure under his fingers and spread them over the head of Dean's beautiful cock.  
Now he couldn't control himself either, wanted to taste his brother.  
As he licked his brother's precome from the sensitive slit and dipped his tongue into it, again and again, Dean gasped breathlessly. "Oh God Sammy, what are you doing?"  
"I'll make you even hornier than you already are." he heard his brother say harshly.  
Sam started a game of firm massage, licking, and sucking.  
"Do you want me to knead your balls?" "Fuck yes do it. " Dean gritted out.  
He buried his hands in Sam's long hair and kept pulling his head firmly against his dick.  
Sam took him again and again into his mouth and pumped him in firm strokes.  
  
"Oh God.. fuck ...Sam...I'm coming." gasped Dean.  
Sam felt his brother's twitching cock, pumped again really hard and deep, and Dean shoots in a hot jet of come over his hand and lips.  
He strokes him through the wave of his climax, looked at his brother and hissed deeply.  
"Do you know how fucking amazing it is to watch you come like this?“  
Dean laughed roughly... "Damn... that was fucking hot.“  
Sam shrugs his shoulders and pretends to be shy „It really seemed as if you needed it." Sam grinned.  
  
"At least get me a towel from the trunk, you've come all over me," he added.  
Dean closed his jeans and turned to the trunk, Sam following him.  
  
After Sam had cleaned himself and Dean up, the two leaned against the Impala and fell again into a long, intense kiss.  
"Needed you so badly, needed to feel you more than usual, and out here, in the wild, it was especially awesome." Dean grinned.  
He grabbed his younger brother's ass and said… 'Now, what about your turn, I want to see if I can make you come as well'.  
  
Sam shook his head, looked at his brother, and said slowly "You can...but not yet and not here...  
  
To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed our first story. And if so, please let us know ❤️. We plan to let them explore different kind of kinks but we also respect their deep love for each other.  
So if you like it, please subscribe and follow us on this journey.


End file.
